Sleepless
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: A month after Aion was defeated in the cottage. Both occupants are haunted by nightmares, but luckily they have each other. ONE-SHOT


**AN: -.- One-shot… **

It was deep into the darkness of the night. The moon stood high and bright above the little cottage.

Both were lying in bed, but only one was in deep slumber. The blonde girl was lying on her back, looking up at the rotting wooden boards over her. She had been awoken by a not so pleasant memory. She sighed for the umpteenth time. She let all that had happened play over again and again in her head like a film. Right from the beginning.

It had all started with a happy life with her brother and mother and father, but then all of a sudden, it had turned into a nightmare, starting with the loss of their beloved parents. She had stayed strong though. She had to be brave for her brother and for herself. Therefore she didn't allow her feelings to go through with her and held back the tears of sadness and despair.

After that came the time in the Orphanage. Many happy days with friends and playing around came after the accident, but her brother was ill and wasn't even able to go outside sometimes.

Then they met a young boy within a dark tomb. He had told them to go away and that he was something humans feared. He was a Demon. They didn't go away though and soon the siblings were able to make him a part of their little family. They had a happy time with playing, fishing and story telling, but soon that time too had an abrupt end.

Her brother was taken away from her by a white Devil. She remembered a red moon and an eagle. A pair of ivory horns was attached to her brother's head and all turned to stone. There was nothing she could do to prevent it.

What followed then was a hard time with training. She had been accepted into an Order. The Order of Magdalene. Her Demonic friend stayed with her, her only friend in the Order for a long time. He felt guilty and promised to stay by her side until her brother was safe. What the members of the Order didn't know, was the Contract between them. She knew her life would be shorter, but she didn't care... and she never regretted anything.

Soft whimpering brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to look at her partner and lover next to her. He was trashing and turning under the covers and his face was scrunched up in pain and sadness. Beads of sweat flowed down over his face "...No..." he whimpered "...R-Rosette... please don't..."

She sighed. It was a month since it had all ended, but still he was being haunted by nightmares. She as well. She crept closer to him and shook his shoulder gently "Chrno? Wake up dear, you're having a nightmare again!" she called softly. She called a little louder when he didn't hear her the first time.

He stirred and cracked his ruby eyes open. He squinted slightly up at the blurred face above him, but soon it became clear. As soon as he could see her, he looked down sadly "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be..." she smiled and stroked his soft long tresses. His braid had been taken out before bed time. She would make it for him again tomorrow "Was it the same dream?"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes "Yes... I couldn't reach you... as soon as I caught your arm it burned and then you disappeared with Aion." he replied and sat up. Next to him on the bedside table stood a glass of water, which he drank. Rosette got halfway up too, resting on her elbow. She watched him drink the cool liquid and then sink back under the covers.

He let out a deep sigh and turned his eyes towards her "Did I wake you?" he asked. She shook her head and lay down next to him "No, I wasn't asleep."

"Why?" he sounded worried. She looked up and stroked his cheek "It's nothing... just reminiscing the old times."

He nodded understandingly "We can still go back you know? If you don't want to stay here, we can go back to the Order."

She shook her head "Definitely not... we have been through far too much with the Order... besides... how do you want me to face them after all that has happened?"

"With a happy smile?" he replied with a shrug "Or maybe with an "I'm back, hello Sister Kate!"."

"Oh yea, that would definitely work good." The blonde grumbled "But you know... I don't want to go back."

"You saved your brother Rosette... you saved the lives of many innocents," he whispered "You have done so much for the people... you even managed to save a foul creature from his rightful punishment."

"That's not true, you're not a foul creature." She protested and sat up. Chrno watched her bare back for a while "I am a Demon you know? Have you ever heard sayings like "gentle like a Demon" or "Nice as a Demon"?"

"If you weren't nice I wouldn't be so fond of you." she smiled "Everything's Jake Chrno... I have no regrets and am fully content with what I have now."

"How can you be?" he mumbled and scratched an itching spot behind his ear "You definitely deserve better than this..."

"We have been through this," She grumbled "Please don't start again." She turned her hands and took a look at the scars from the stigmata "I don't want to go back... I have all I need here."

Chrno knew there was no use discussing this with her, so he gave up. He stifled a yawn, but Rosette saw it "You're tired," She stated "You should go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna!" he replied playfully and crossed his arms stubbornly. This act earned him a deadly glare "You need sleep... NOW!" he flinched back slightly, then let out a sigh "You always do that to me..."

"Of course. I will not let you off the hook for all the times you have played pranks on me."

"But I only did that because the others told me too... I was FORCED to do it."

"And I will force you to sleep if you don't do it out of your own free will immediately." She grumbled darkly. A smile soon took over her features and she lay down close to him. She rest her head on his shoulder and let her hand rest over his heart "Do you think you can sleep without nightmares when you feel you're not alone?"

He smiled down at her "I think so." His cheeks had a faint pink hue; he placed his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"How can you like me that much?" he mumbled "I have killed so many... both Demons and Humans."

"Without Aion you wouldn't... but you fought him to safe the love of your life." She smiled "You have changed to the gentle and sweet creature that you are now."

"Do you really think I deserve happiness?"

"Of course you do." She whispered "God has long forgiven you... believe me."

Chrno didn't answer, just pulled her closer. Feeling the warmth radiating off from her was reassuring and relaxing. He was sure that as long as she stayed like this, the nightmares wouldn't have a chance. He heard her chuckle "I will personally guard your mind and kick all nightmares in the arse if they dare disturb you."

He couldn't hold back a smile "Thank you Rosette."

She leaned up and pecked his lips gently "G'night my Dear."

"Goodnight my Angel." He whispered back and pulled the covers further over the both of them He smiled down at her and felt her breath even out into soft snoring. He rest his head against hers "I love you!" he whispered and for that moment, he felt truly happy and content, nightmares and guilt for now forgotten.

**AN: Random, boring stuff wasn't it? Oh well... on with the next chapters for Winter Meeting and Knocked Out. **

**Oh and... A little question by the way before you go. ****Do you really think Parent's Visit is worth continuing?**** If it is... what should happen in it next? Help me out okay?**


End file.
